


The Days After Our World Ended

by GrungeIsDead



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeIsDead/pseuds/GrungeIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie has suffered an attack; so severe, it has rendered him blind. Mike was the only thing keeping him going after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Informing You

So in this story, there are a few things you must know before we begin. There are some parts that are fluffy, there are some parts that are sad, sexual, violent... The list goes on. But that's not what I'm here to tell you about.

1\. The whole story takes place in Mike's perspective, unless stated so.

2\. When I mention "the accident" or "the attack" in this story, I am referring to an incident that happened to Billie on April 5th, 1993. I will explain in detail about the attack later, but for now, all you must know is this: His eyes were slashed out with knife, rendering him blind.

3\. Enjoy the story. Sorry for any misconceptions along the way.


	2. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a fluffy little beast.

I opened the door to the house slowly, and stepped into the room, calling out for him. 

"Billie?" I slipped off my shoes while closing the door, and he came around the corner, his hand running along the wall to know where he was going. He was smiling, his crooked teeth looking even more adorable than usual, and his hair was curly; he had just showered.

"Hey." He said with a grin. I walked over to him and grabbed his outstretched hand, pulling him in for a tight hug. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and sighed. His breath made me shudder slightly. His hair smelled so good... And he wearing cologne too... 

I breathed in deeply a few times, feeling like I could get high off his smell. "Hey, so, uh..." I started, pulling away. (With some difficulty) "I just wanted to tell you... I uh... I got my hair dyed." I said, my hands still resting on his hips. He gasped excitedly and smiled like a two-year-old.

"Really? What colour?" He asked, his pale eyes staring into mine, but not seeing anything. My heart broke a little when I realized that. He couldn't see me.

"Bleach blonde. It was getting long, and it always looks better long when it's blonde. Looks less greasy, y'know?" I laughed, and he just kept staring while nodding his head with enthusiasm. 

"Can I touch it?" He asked. I smiled at him. He reminded me so much of a puppy at that moment.

"Sure, Bill." I said. I guided his hand toward my head and let go of it as soon as he touched my hair. He ruffled it around a bit, ran his fingers through it, and swept it into my eyes a couple times too. When he finally let his hand fall down to his side, his smile had faded. His eyebrows creased and his eyes dropped.

"I bet it looks great." He said, his voice cracking on the last word. "I bet everyone thinks it looks great." I knew he was about to cry, but he tried to cover it up by scratching his nose. He started to turn away. I couldn't let him get away with it. 

I pulled him in for another tight hug and squeezed him close to me, feeling the first sob of many. He tried to hold it back, to look strong in front of me, but I wanted him to just let it out. I hugged him tighter as he began to shake, his fingers gripping my t-shirt. 

"I-I'm sorry..." He said between sobs.

"Shhh, Bill. It's okay. I'm here. You don't need to be sorry." I said, a few tears falling down my own face. Anger stared spreading through me. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me? God, he doesn't deserve this! He's got enough problems to deal with! Now he has to deal with this one...

We stood there for a few minutes, waiting for each other to calm down. Our arms wrapped tightly around the other, we both closed our eyes and sighed. 

"It's late." I said. It was. 10:07 pm was what my watch read.

"I know." He whispered.

"Let's get you into bed." I replied.

"But...?" He answered, placing a hand on my neck.

"What?" I said. He quietly cleared his throat.

"Can I... Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked. His cheeks turned bright red and he leaned his head down, hiding his face from view. He was shy.

I tipped his chin up with my finger to see that beautiful face of his. He had such light skin and dark features... the contrast was perfect. His lips were plump and red from crying, but he looked amazing. He looked like my Billie.

"Of course."


	3. Moments

He lay on top of me, his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around my torso. His white t-shirt was way too big for him, and his PJ pants were baggy as well. He looked so small in my clothes.

His heartbeat was slow and quiet; for the first time since the accident. His legs were tangled with mine, occasionally twitching, making me smile. He moved a lot in his sleep, but he was doing okay tonight. We were warm and comfortable, and he would squeeze my chest sometimes to make sure I knew that. He would press his cheek into my bunny-hug as he dreamt about something. He was smiling, so it must've been good.

My right hand was playing with his hair; lightly tugging at his black curls, watching them unfold and bounce back into place again. I tickled his scalp gently and slowly massaged his neck; I could tell he loved it. My left hand was rubbing his back; my fingers leaving goosebumps on his skin. I lifted the hem if his shirt up so we could be skin on skin, and I heard him sigh. He was asleep, but he still felt the delicate sensation of my nails on his shoulder blades. I was moving both hands at once, and I was beginning to fall asleep as well to the soft sound if cars passing by outside, and the dim glow of the streetlight coming through the window. I murmured something before I drifted off, joining him in a blissful sleep.

"You're so strong, Bill."


End file.
